An article by J. G. Gowan and K. R. Shillito entitled "Stress Corrosion Cracking in Molybdenum Laser Mirrors", to be published in the Proceedings of the Twelfth Boulder Damage Symposium on Optical Materials for High Power Lasers, discloses the use of a chemical vapor deposition sealant technique for applying a protective coating of approximately 1 mil (0.001 inch) thickness to the inside of coolant passages for the purpose of sealing minor cracks caused by stress corrosion and preventing further corrosion. One feature of the technique is the use of dissimilar materials for the body of the mirror and the chemical being applied so that differential thermal contraction results in compressive forces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,163, issued to H. J. Schladitz on Aug. 16, 1977, discloses the use of a chemical vapor deposition technique to form a thermally conductive coating on a plurality of thin fibers disposed within a tubular heat exchanger and to connect the fibers to the heat exchanger. The chemical used decomposes at a relatively low temperature and has a high thermal conductivity. The heat exchanger tube is heated to a temperature which causes the chemical substance to decompose and attach itself to the inside of the tube and to the fibers.